Who Is It?
by Asuka Hara
Summary: "What do I do? Why do I chicken out everytime I get the chance to tell him how I feel?" What? Yellow likes someone? Specialshipping, implied OldRivalshipping. NOt a good title, but oh well.


**Ok. I went through this and fixed whatever I may have messed up. **

* * *

"Oh, Chu," Yellow hugged the Pikachu as tears fell down her face.

"Pika pi? (You ok?)" The small Pikachu asks. The blonde wipes the tears away.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." She sets the pokemon down and walks over to her bed and sits down. "Maybe it's because Red left without saying goodbye…" Chuchu walks over to her trainer and looks up at her with concern. "Should I call him?" She holds up her pokegear and dials his number. "No! What if I'm bothering him? I don't want to be interrupting anything." She puts the pokegear on the side table and lies on her back. Little does Yellow know that Chu Chu jumped onto the table and called Red.

X.x.X

I jumped as my pokegear went off. Who's calling me? I look at the screen to see that it was Yellow. Yellow? Yellow! I can't believe I forgot to say goodbye to her before I left.

"Hey, Yellow. Look I'm sorry for not-Huh?" I stop in mid-sentence. Yellow was talking to herself. Does she know that she called me?

"_What do I do? Why do I chicken out everytime I get the chance to tell him how I feel?"_ What? Yellow likes someone? I went to say something, but remembered that she doesn't even know she called me.

"Pika?" I look to my side to see Pikachu look up at me with a confused.

"It's Yellow." Pikachu's ears perked up at the mention of the blonde's name.

"_Oh Chu... How do I tell him?"_ I hear the Pikachu reply, but I can't understand like Yellow. _"I can't just tell him that I like him. You should know that. I can't walk up to him like Blue can to Green and just flat out say 'I like you.' Maybe that's what I need to do. Act like Blue." _Yellow act like Blue? I picture Yellow walking up to me like Blue does to Green. All flirty-like. I shake the thought out of my head. That's just weird. Whoever this guy is is just dumb to not realize that she likes him. I mean who wouldn't like her. She's kind, sweet, cute, pretty and… Did I just say she's pretty? I feel my face heat up. I mean… I can't say it's not true, but she obviously likes someone else. I wonder who it could be.. Is it Gold? If it is Gold he better treat her right! All because of this 'boy' Yellow is really hurt… I can't stand listening to this anymore. I'll hang up and call her back. I ended the call and dialed her number.

X.x.X

"A call?" I look over at my side table to see my pokegear screen lit up. I pick it up and felt my face heat up quickly. Red's calling me. I press the answer button and hold the pokegear to my ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Hey, Yellow. I wanted to call to say I'm sorry for not saying goodbye before I left. I feel terrible."_

"N-no. It's fine, Red-san. I promise." I smile to myself. At least he thought about me.

"_Uh, Yellow. I uh have a question."_ A question?

"Wh-What is it?"

"_Do.. Do you l-like someone?"_ I sit up suddenly. My eyes widen.

"I uh.. Well uhm…" Come on, Yellow. This is your chance! "I-I do…"

"_That's great! Uh.. I mean… Cool."_ I hear him take a deep breath before continuing. _"Who's the guy?" _You.

"The guy? Well uhm…"

"_Do I know him?" _

"Y-Yeah."

"_Ok… Uhm.. Does he have black hair?"_ My eyes widen. Does he know that I like him?

"Yes, he does." I say a little quietly.

X.x.X

I knew it! I knew it was Gold! I never thought I'd feel so disappointed about it though…

"_Red-san…"_ Huh? Oh right.

"Yeah?"

"_Do you wanna know wh-who it is?" _I already know.

"Sure." Way to sound so interested. Why am I so stupid?

"_It's.. It's you."_ What? Me? _"I like you, Red-san."_

"M-Me?" She likes me? I'm the reason why she was crying earlier? What's wrong with me! I made her cry! I never thought that it was me. "You like m-me?"

"_Y-Yes…" _I begin to smile.

"That's great!" I mentally slap myself. "I mean uhm I like you too." I feel my face heat up.

"_You do?" _

"Yes, I do."

X.x.X

He likes me too! I can't believe it! He likes me too!

"_Hey, Yellow?" _

"Yes, R-Red?" I feel myself blush.

"_I just want you to know that I miss you."_ I swore my heart stopped for a minute. He misses me? _"Everytime I go traveling I wish that you could come along."_

"I do too… I wish I was with you right now." I can't believe this is happening.

"_I'm so glad that you told me that you like me. To be honest I thought it was Gold that you liked." _What? Gold? I begin to laugh quietly. _"What's so funny?"_

"Just that… That you thought I liked Gold." I giggled at the thought. "I only think of him as a brother."

"_That's good." _I let out a yawn. _"I'll take that as cue to say good night?"_

"O-Ok. G-Good night, Red-san."

"_Good night, Yellow. Sweet dreams." _I smile.

"You too, Red-san."

X.x.X

That night the two dexholders went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**I had an urge to write a Specialshipping story and this is my first one of the paring. I think I did pretty good. Sorry if it's a bit short. This was a short break from m Victorious story** **Love The Way You Lie. I appreciate reviews. Anyway, I love you guys and good night. I have to babysit in the morning. Night 3**


End file.
